The Second Side of Nothing
by darktenshi17
Summary: After attacking an Oz base something happens to Heero. What is it and who are the mysterious people claiming to be his parents? slight shonen-ai


Disclaimer: Ok peoples.... I don't own anything... except I DO own Gundam Wing... hahahahahahahaha... ok ok I don't own Gundam Wing. I just OWN Heero Yuy... hahahahahahahaha insert Heero's crazy laughter sniffles ok I don't own Heero either, so please don't sue me... K????  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first ever story so if it's not that good don't sue me. I would have put it up sooner but it got erased from my hard drive and it took me forever to find the printed copy. Oh and I wrote this before I'd seen the entire Gundam Wing series so if there's a few things that aren't quiet write again please don't sue me. Soooo erm on with the fic.

* * *

The Second Side of Nothing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"How in the hell did they ambush us?" asked the pilot of Gundam Deathscythe Hell, as he destroyed yet another mobile doll. "We've gotta retreat!"  
  
Different responses were heard from the other Gundams. ". . ." Was the usual answer from the pilot of Heavyarms. "Retreat is for the weak!!! The weak cannot pilot Nataku!!!!" Shenlong's pilot practically screamed. "Wufei I think Duo's right if we don't retreat you won't have a Nataku to pilot much less be shunned by." Came the calm reply from Sandrock. "Quatre's right if we don't fall back now everything is over for us, and the colonies' only hopes for the destruction of Oz will go down in flames." Came the answer from Heavyarms. "Thanks Trowa." Quatre says in a calm voice.  
  
"Hey guys we haven't heard Heero's reply yet." Duo's always-energetic voice now filled with worry said. All the pilots turned to look at Wing Zero, which hadn't moved since it had been hit by from behind by a Taurus that was immediately destroyed by Sandrock, who had been closest to the wounded Gundam. They hadn't heard anything from the pilot in almost an hour. "I'm going to check it out. "Duo said in a tone that said he didn't expect any objections. Of course he got none anyway.  
  
He jumped out of Deathscythe Hell and ran to Wing Zero. He was forced to do a lot of climbing, but when he finally reached the hatch and got it open he nearly fell back in amazement. Heero was curled up in his seat and had tears streaming down his face. Duo walked up to him and touched him lightly on the arm. Heero just pulled back and looked up at him. Duo stared at him in amazement; Heero's normally dark blue eyes were now a brilliant sky blue with tears of sorrow, regret, and self-loathing in them. Duo took one look at his friend's sad blue eyes, and then gathered him into a hug. He expected Heero to pull back, but he was surprised when with an almost desperate sob Heero flung himself into Duo's arms and held on tightly. Duo not knowing what to do about his depressed friend started to hum a song Sister Helen had sung to him while he was still a child at Maxwell church before it was burned down. After a few minutes Heero sobs finally died down until he was breathing evenly. "Are you feeling better now Heero?" when his friend didn't answer Duo shook him lightly but didn't get a response. Heero had fallen into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Duo was about to get out when he hear Quatre's desperate voice over the COM system. "Duo, Heero? Is anybody there? Come in please, we have to leave now Heavyarms has been damaged and all the Gundams are running low on fuel."  
  
"Quatre this is Duo. Start the retreat I'll catch up with Wing Zero. I'm going to pilot it out of here with Deathscythe Hell in tow."  
  
"Did something happen to Heero. Is that why you're going to pilot his Gundam. Is he okay? Duo!!!! Duo answer me!!!" Quatre yelled worriedly.  
  
"Nothings wrong, I hope he's just sleeping, so I'm taking over command." Duo said.  
  
"Sleeping!! SLEEPING!!!! What's he doing sleeping!?!? He should know better than to sleep in the middle of a battle!!!!!" Wufei screamed.  
  
I'll tell you when we get back. Now start heading out." Duo saw that Wufei was about to protest. "That's an order Chang!!!!!" Wufei looked surprised but nodded his head and headed back to the Winner base along with the other three. Duo sighed as they left, then looked at the controls of Wing Zero. "I hope I can pilot this thing." After careful analysis he finally got it going. He turned it into Neo Bird Mode, then went and picked up Deathscythe Hell, and then he was off to meet up with the others at Quatre's desert base.

* * *

Erm well that was chapter one, if you like it please review, if you didn't well review anyway and tell me. I know there's not much of a plot yet and when it does start it will be rather weird so umm if you actually want more tell me... please??? The more reviews I get the faster I post. Nay flames sent will be laughed at so if you want to flame me a really don't care; it will only be a waste of your time. So R&R people. Hehehe bye 


End file.
